The present invention relates to data processing systems and, more specifically, to social collaboration using data processing systems.
Social collaboration, including text messaging, electronic mail and post to social networking systems, is a form of communication that continues to grow. Using social collaboration, people can participate in group conversations. In illustration, people in a communication group can share electronic messages with other members in the communication group, for example in a message thread. Within the message thread, the members of the communication group can read the electronic messages, create reply messages, etc.